


in my veins

by xiiis16



Series: Undisclosed [3]
Category: IM5 (Band)
Genre: Again, M/M, Underage Sex, just letting y'all know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiiis16/pseuds/xiiis16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a reflective move his hands fell on her waist, and he had no reaction to her sudden eagerness but let her lead him back towards the couch. It was easy to get lost in Madi like this; her lips were so soft against him, so comfortable warm and familiar, so accustomed with each other that every move seemed reflective, automatic. It had always been like this with Madi.</p><p>But it wasn’t what Dalton was craving anymore. Now he was craving a pair of stronger lips and fiery electricity, the thrilling sensation of getting to know something new. </p><p>That was when he knew for sure he couldn’t keep doing this; his girlfriend was kissing him and he was thinking about Cole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in my veins

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! :D  
> So this is the third part to Undisclosed Desires :) I want to dedicate this to all of you who not only read but also make sure to comment. You're the bestest ever <3 seriously, your kudos and messages are what keep me going so thank you so so, so much for all the love <3
> 
> I want to make sure you know that there's gay in this one, once again x) not just kissing and stuff, but y'a know, it's in the warnings so, yeah, don't read if you don't like it. Or if your last name is Rapattoni or Pendery and you are or have family in a boyband named IM5 yes? okay. That also applies if you work with these two. Seriously. I don't want people getting traumatized.
> 
> So hmm, yeah, this is unbeta'd, I'm sorry for the mistakes (English not being my first language and all) and please please please please pleeeeeeeeeeeease leave me a message, yes? :') it'd mean a lot to me and I'll love you forever <3
> 
> Enjoy my babes <3

 

 

* * *

 

_I'm falling in love with you_

_will you catch me?_

_because lately_

_you're the dream come true._

_(But you came for, you came for me)_

 

 

 

 

 

He’s been waiting all night.

From the moment they said goodbye at the studio up until now he’s been counting the seconds till the moment Cole would knock on his door.

Dalton was sitting on his couch, looking at the TV without really paying attention to anything that was happening on the screen. He couldn’t stop thinking about all the possibilities this night held and every single one was making his heart race in his chest. It was a thrill Dalton couldn’t quite understand just yet and he was trying to not think about it, or try to explain it. All he wanted to do was _feel_.

When he heard the knock on the door, his heart jumped on his chest and suddenly his whole body was vibrating with a new nervousness and excitement.

Dalton turned off the TV and made his way to the door, a smile already on his face as he swung it open.

But it wasn’t Cole that was waiting outside; it was Madison.

His heart dropped at his feet, surprise coloring his face, “Madi?”

She smiled, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss, and he let her, a little dumbfounded to react in any other way. “Hi,” she greeted, without letting go of him.

“What are you doing here?” Dalton asked in an apprehensive tone of voice. Madi frowned pulling back a little.

“I don’t know, I just- I really wanted to see you,” she said, biting her lip suddenly hesitant, “Is this a bad time?” she mumbled, her eyebrows rising in her forehead in a nervous expression.

Dalton should’ve said yes. But this was Madi, and she was his girlfriend and he loved her; he really did.

“No, it’s not a bad time,” Dalton said, smiling at her, “It’s never a bad time for you, you know that. I’m just surprised to see you.”

The smile lighting up her face was heartwarming and his smile widened. “You’ve been so distant today and so on edge, baby, what’s wrong?” she asked, her fingers playing with his hair.

He really thought he’d hid it well, that Madison hadn’t noticed. But who was he kidding, that girl knew him like the palm of her hand. The worried expression on her face felt like a stab because if she knew the reason why he was behaving like that…

If she knew what he was doing to her…

Again, a violent jab of guilt pierced through Dalton and he couldn’t do this anymore. He looked her straight in the eyes, an immensely sad feeling taking over him, as she looked at him expectantly, waiting for his next words to leave his parted lips.

She was so beautiful and so perfect.

But he couldn’t do this.

Closing his eyes, he sighed and took her hands from his hair, intertwining his fingers in hers as he pulled her slightly closer, as if to comfort her.

“Madi, there’s something-“ he stopped himself, biting his lip, “I need to tell you something,” he said, instead, not really sure how he was going to approach the subject, feeling his whole body tensing up.

She was staring at the tense line of his jaw, how his shoulders were so straight and his muscles contracted. “You can tell me anything,” she said, squeezing his hands in hers.

“You’ve been amazing to me, Madi,” he said, wanting to assure that to her, for some reason, “You’ve been so good to me, and I… I don’t know how to say this-“again, he stopped himself, closing his eyes, scrunching up his face and groaning, frustrated; how could he do this to her without breaking her heart?

It was a stupid question, really. He couldn’t.

Madison frowned, searching his face for some kind of clue. “I wanted to wait a little longer but... I can’t, Madi, I-“Dalton never felt this unarticulated before in his life. But it was like the words were crumbling up in his throat, making the lump bigger and bigger as he tried to talk. She was looking at him, her eyebrows rising on her forehead, confused.

They were still by the door, Dalton noticed. They were still in his entry hall and it didn’t feel right to do this here. It felt way too cold.

“Do you wanna go upstairs, maybe? We can talk there,” he said.

At that, realization colored Madi’s face and her expression changed completely. She smiled shyly, biting her lip, and took her hands out of Dalton’s, bringing them to his shirt instead and gripping it tight.

“You know what, I can’t wait any longer either, “she whispered. It was Dalton’s turn to be confused, and then her lips were smashing against his, catching him off guard and her hands were pulling him closer.

He stumbled back and she took the opportunity to walk him backwards towards his living room, with a simple halfheartedly kick back to close the door.

In a reflective move his hands fell on her waist, and he had no reaction to her sudden eagerness but let her lead him back towards the couch. It was easy to get lost in Madi like this; her lips were so soft against him, so comfortable warm and familiar, so accustomed with each other that every move seemed reflective, automatic. It had always been like this with Madi.

But it wasn’t what Dalton was craving anymore. Now he was craving a pair of stronger lips and fiery electricity, the thrilling sensation of getting to know something new.

That was when he knew for sure he couldn’t keep doing this; his girlfriend was kissing him and he was thinking about _Cole_.

“Madi, wait” he said, breaking apart from her and finding her dazed eyes looking at him, so big.

“I don’t wanna wait anymore, Dalton,” she said, her voice husky and breathless. “ _We_ can’t wait anymore,” Madi said, kissing him again, “you said it yourself,” she whispered against his lips.

_What?_

It all made sense then and Dalton wanted to protest. She had got it all wrong. She thought he was talking about _sex._ He felt his stomach flip uncomfortably in his belly.

“I really-“he started, again not sure how to approach the subject, wanting to make her stop, but not hurt her feelings. “Madi, listen to me,” he pleaded when her hands fell on the hem of his shirt, pulling it up his body to take it off. He fought her for a second, “Don’t,” he said, firmly pulling his shirt down.

“This is why you’ve been so off lately, isn’t it?” She asked, looking him straight in the eyes, a soft smile curving her lips, “You wanted _this_ , didn’t you?”

“No,” he said quickly, too quickly, not thinking at all. “I mean, I would never rush you into-“

“You’re not,” she interrupted, smiling bigger, “You’re not, I promise. I want it too _. I want you_ ,” Madi reassured, before pulling his shirt off and connecting their lips again.

Dalton’s mind was a mess. Deep down, he knew he shouldn’t be doing this, it was wrong – it wasn’t what he really wanted. But Madison was pushing him down on the couch, standing in front of him, looking down at him so intensely. Slowly, she took her own shirt off, revealing the pink lace bra underneath and biting her lip as she examined Dalton’s expression.

It caught him off guard and he was left speechless, taking in the sight of her. She really was so beautiful. It was making all this so difficult.

Before he noticed she was moving again, getting closer to him and kneeling on the couch, straddling him. Madi wasted no time and kissed him, again, taking his hands from his sides and placing them in her waist, making him touch her.

“Madi, please, just let me speak,” he pleaded again.

“I know you’re nervous,” she said, “I’m nervous too,” she chuckled a little breathless, “It’s okay.”

Her hands traveled down, there, undoing his belt and Dalton gasped. “I really want to talk, though,” he breathed, his eyes shutting closed for a moment as he tried to regain his compose.  

She kissed him again, passionately, and then she trailed her lips to his ear, whispering “I’ll make you talk in no time, don’t worry,” in a teasing tone.

“Jesus Christ, _Madison_ , just- please, “he trailed off, groaning in frustration when she just wouldn’t listen to him. He brought his hands up to her back to get a better grip on her, pushing her gently away from him, mumbling, “ _get off_ ,” his voice breaking.

She sighed. Then a strained gasp was heard and Madison was turning around suddenly jumping out to her feet, using her hands to cover herself “Oh my God!” she yelped.

Dalton’s heart fell on the floor when he saw Cole’s face, heartbreak written all over it and the most hurt look he’d ever seen in his eyes, swimming in the tears accumulating there, his lip trembling and his body completely frozen in place.

Madi was apologizing, he could hear her, but he wasn’t making sense of her words. He wanted to speak, he wanted to explain to him that this wasn’t what he thought, this wasn’t Dalton backing out, this wasn’t Dalton bailing on him again – this was a misunderstanding and he wanted Cole to know that, but all that left his trembling lips, in a barely audible whisper was his name.

“ _Cole, I-“_

But the other boy didn’t give him the slightest chance. It was like Dalton’s voice woke him from his frozen state, “Wow, I’m sorry,” Cole said, looking at Madi, his voice shaking, and his eyes shining with tears, “Sorry, guys, I’ll just-“ and he trailed off, turning away and leaving the house.

Dalton stood up immediately, feeling his chest constricted, feeling his breathing getting ragged as if there was no air to breathe. “Cole, stop, this is not-” he called, taking a step forward. “Cole, let me explain!” But the door was shut, already.

He turned around, wanting to find his shirt, wanting to go after him and explain everything to him. But when he turned around he found Madison looking at him with a strange look in her eyes and he stopped. She was gripping her shirt in front of her protectively, her hair was all disheveled.

There was a certain realization on her face masked behind confusion and Dalton felt his heart tighten ever harder on his chest. She glanced at the door, confused, as if still processing what she’d just seen.

Madi wasn’t stupid. She knew something was up, but Dalton didn’t know how to say it to her.

“What’s going on?” she spoke in a quiet tone. Dalton opened his mouth to talk, but the words couldn’t go past the huge lump in his throat.

“Madi, we need to talk,” he said finally, in a shaky voice that betrayed any calm he was trying to demonstrate. And that simple sentence said it all.

He saw the change in her eyes, then. He saw how realization colored her whole face and the way she took a step back, shaking her head slightly maybe even unconsciously.

“Dalton…?” she called in an unsecure tone that broke Dalton’s heart to a million pieces. She knew what was coming.

“Something happened,” he said, closing his eyes, “With Cole, I- I didn’t mean for it to happen, Madi, I didn’t mean to feel this,” Dalton said, his voice breaking at her name. She gasped then, taking a few steps back from him and he saw the tears in her eyes, her lip trembling as she shook her head, refusing to believe any of this was happening.

“You-“she whispered frowning in confusion, so hurt as she finally put the pieces together.

“I’m sorry,” was all he could say. That was when the first tear rolled down her face, dying at her lips. She shook her head again, wrapping her arms around herself in a defensive matter, as if she could physically fall apart if she didn’t hold herself together like this.

Madison let herself fall on the couch, sobbing as the tears now fell freely down her face and her whole being hurt.

She just cried, and Dalton sat next to her and held her for a second, feeling his own tears spilling, because she didn’t even lash out at him. She was hurt and broken inside, but still she didn’t hold Dalton’s feelings against him and he felt like a monster for doing this to someone like Madi.

Neither knows exactly how long they just stood there or when did Madi decided to get up and leave. When she did, though, she wasn’t mad or angry but hurt and tired. He took her to the door and even offered to take her home, but she refused, saying she needed to walk, to think.

So he kissed her forehead and she left.

 

 

_“Hello?”_

“Hi, hmm, this is Dalton,” he said awkwardly.

 _“Hi sweetie, is everything okay?”_ Cole’s mom said in a cheerful tone.

“Yeah, hmm, I was just calling to- um I wanted to check on Cole,” Dalton said, feeling so awkward, “He’s not answering his phone, so…”

 _“Oh,”_ Cole’s mom said, _“He’s probably asleep then; he’s been really tired you know how it is when he’s sick.”_

“Yeah,” Dalton said. “Okay then, I was just wondering. I’m sorry if I’m bothering you.”

 _“Nonsense, darling, I find it really sweet that you’re worried about Cole. I’ll let him know and tell him to call you back, alright?”_ she offered.

“Yeah, okay,” Dalton said. “Thanks.”

 _“No problem,”_ she assured, before saying goodbye and hanging up.

Cole wasn’t sick. Cole wasn’t tired. Cole wasn’t sleeping.

Cole was ignoring Dalton’s calls on purpose like he’s been all week, and he gave the sick excuse to not come to work and face Dalton, he knew that.

And he couldn’t blame him; he’d done the exact same if he’d saw what Cole saw that night.

Madi hasn’t talk to him either and he was giving her the space she needed right now. With Cole he felt like he couldn’t do that. He felt like every minute that passed his chances with him were diminishing and there was nothing worse than the feeling that sometimes took over him, every time his calls went to voicemail – was it all for nothing?

He refused to believe that, so he made a decision.

He grabbed his keys and his phone and made his way down the stairs and out of the house.

The walk there wasn’t so long and it gave him time to think all he wanted to tell him, all the words were running through his head and he was trying as hard as he could to control his heartbeat and focus on this, on saying the right thing for once.

Dalton couldn’t tell him how he felt – he didn’t quite have a name for it, _yet_ – but he wanted to tell Cole that he was willing to try this with him. He was willing to forget all norms, everything he was so sure about himself before all this because of _how he felt_ towards the other boy.

He had his heart on his throat by the time Cole’s house came into view. It was beating so hard he almost felt sick.

There was no car in the driveway. Cole was home alone.

As Dalton neared the front door, he made himself stop and take a few deep breaths before raising his fist and knocking.

The time it took for Cole to reach the door felt like ages. Everything was white noise in Dalton’s ears and he had to close his eyes, only opening them when he hear the door swinging open.

And there stood Cole, wearing nothing but a white tank top and his black boxers with his hair disheveled; it looked like he had just rolled of the bed.

All the words Dalton had memorized in his way there were swept from his mind as he took in the boy in front of him. He felt the butterflies breaking loose again and this warm feeling took over him at the simple relief of setting his eyes on him again.

Surprise was written all over his face, but only for a split second; then his expression changed to a closed, hard one that was painful to simply look at.

“What are you doing here?” Cole said, his cold tone of voice chilling Dalton to his very core. Cole never talked to him like this. He didn’t like it, it was uncomfortable, it wasn’t right and _it hurt_. He was surprised with the sudden urge to cry taking over him.

It was despairing wanting to reach out to him, trying so hard, to just be turned down, _ignored_.

“Please let me talk to you,” Dalton pleaded, his voice breaking. Cole was frowning, as if fighting back something, shaking his head as if refusing to give in.

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Cole said, his face still the hard mask he was trying so hard to put up, but his voice betrayed him, shaking at the end of the sentence.

“Yes! There is!” Dalton insisted, giving up trying to control his tone of voice, “Cole, please, her showing up wasn’t planned. I would never do that to you.”

Cole looked at him then, and doubt colored his facial expression as if he was considering if he should believe him or not. After a few silent moments he stepped aside, making way for Dalton and the blond boy almost sighed in relief.

He stepped inside and waited for Cole to close the door, following him towards the kitchen afterwards. It was still pretty early – when Dalton left his house it was almost 10 am – and there was an empty bowl of cereal set on the kitchen island, where Cole was sitting before.

He didn’t sat back on the stool, taking the bowl to the sink and leaning back against it afterwards, looking at Dalton.

“What I told you… about how I feel,” Dalton started, “it’s true.”

“Really? Well, I find that hard to believe after what I witnessed,” Cole snapped, using the attack as a defense, crossing his arms in front of his chest, his lips tensing and his expression closed again.

“I didn’t call her, she just showed up-“

“And you couldn’t resist and stick your tongue down her throat, right?” Cole interrupted, sarcasm dripping of his voice. “It’s okay, though,” Cole added, raising his hands, shrugging, “I mean she is your girlfriend after all.”

“I didn’t- She didn’t give me a chance to speak!” Dalton said, his tone of voice rising defensively.

“Why what were you trying to tell her that could possibly stop all that?” Cole said, not missing a beat.

“I was trying to break up with her!” Dalton shouted, “To be with _you_!”

Cole went silent at that, the words dying in his throat and his mouth ajar as he saw the frustration in Dalton’s face, how his eyes were shinning with unshed tears and how very hard he wanted to make him believe in his words.

“You were?” Cole said in a quiet tone, still apprehensive, still not letting himself believe it and be fooled again.

“Yes!” Dalton said, losing his calm, willing to prove it with everything he had.

He was closer to Cole now, standing in front of him, only a few steps separating them and he didn’t even remember moving.

“Cole, I- I’ve made my decision,” Dalton said, his voice dropping lower, quieter as he took a cautious step towards him, reaching out for his hand. Cole was looking straight into his eyes, looking for any signs that told him he wasn’t being honest, but he found none. His eyes were a huge, deep ocean of honesty right now.

Dalton took his hand in his, his eyes following the movement of his hand and he squeezed tight, looking up at Cole.

“That morning when I woke up, deep down my decision was alright made. I want _you_ ,” he whispered in the most heartfelt and genuine way he could. And as he said the words, it hit him how much he meant them.

He did want him, he wanted him so much in all and every way he possibly could have him, and it was exciting and scary and exhilarating all at the same time.

Cole’s lip trembled slightly when he exhaled, as if he was holding his breath waiting for Dalton to say it, and using the grip he had on Dalton’s hand he pulled him closer towards him. Dalton’s other hand was gripping the sink by Cole’s side, trapping him there, leaning against his body.

Slowly, _oh so slowly_ , Cole turned his head to the side, brushing his nose tentatively against Dalton’s, his lips parted as if asking for permission to touch Dalton’s. The blond boy closed his eyes suddenly overwhelmed at the softness of it all, waiting for the second Cole’s lips brushed against his.

The kiss was so gentle, _so tender,_ Dalton felt his heart flutter and skipping a beat. Cole’s free hand was on his face cupping his jaw and his thumb was lifting Dalton’s face slightly to give him better access. Then his tongue was running slowly over Dalton’s, inciting him to open his lips as the calmness of it all was somehow even more electrifying. It was like having their senses in slow motion, being capable of truly appreciate _everything_. 

They moved like they had all the time in the world and nobody was watching.

Dalton shifted softly against Cole and their bodies were moving together, the warmth so comfortable, _so longed_.

Then Cole was leaning back, breaking the kiss.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered against Dalton’s lips, closing his eyes as his forehead leaned against the other boy’s. Dalton shook his head slightly, “Let’s forget about it, okay?”

Cole nodded and kissed him again. He kissed him until he was breathless, until his face muscles hurt and Dalton kissed right back, with the same fierceness, the same passion that had been building up for so long.

Their hands were still intertwined by their side, their fingers playing with each other’s in the peacefulness that filled the entire room. It was freeing, finally being able to kiss Cole without feeling guilty, feeling like it was wrong.

It still brought a lot of questions, a lot of doubts, but not one single one of them was about his feelings for Cole.

Gently, Cole broke the kiss again to look in Dalton’s eyes. They were dazed, his pupils blown and he never looked so soft. Cole felt a sudden pang of something hot in his chest and before he could really think about it he was pulling Dalton with him towards the door.

Dalton followed. He just went with Cole, hand firmly grasping his, no questions asked.

Reaching the living room, Cole stopped by the couch and turned around to face Dalton. There was a smirk already on his face as he realized Cole’s intentions, but he said nothing, just went with it when Cole pulled him towards him, hands cupping his face, kissing him again.

Dalton’s hands fell on his hips gripping tightly as if afraid the other boy would just vanish. This time the kiss was more heated, more desperate and more demanding, setting them both on fire, putting their senses on edge.

Cole let himself slowly fall down on the couch and Dalton followed without missing a beat. Their lips remained connected as Cole pushed Dalton down on his back, climbing right on top of him and letting his body fall against his.

Dalton’s hands made their way down his back, ghosting at the hem of his white sleeveless top, bringing it up. He could feel the goose bumps on Cole’s skin and he couldn’t help but chuckle into the kiss when the other boy gasped, arching his back away from Dalton’s cold fingers.

Cole hit him playfully on his shoulder, and bit his lip as some kind of payback that had Dalton whining into his mouth.

It had them breaking the kiss, both chuckling, Cole’s head falling on Dalton’s chest. Silence filled the room for the few seconds that they just stood still like that, Cole lifting his head and gazing at Dalton.

It felt a little unreal (he had a feeling everything about this and Dalton would always feel new and unreal, no matter how much time passed), and now they actually had a moment to stop and just appreciate it, it was like breathing again after holding your breath for too long. This between them was natural, like breathing, and essential as well.

 _Yes_ , Cole thought though as he looked down at Dalton’s face, _just like breathing_.

 He went down and pecked his lips softly. Dalton’s eyes remained closed when they broke apart and Cole smiled.

“Dal?” he whispered. He saw Dalton’s lips twitch at the nickname before he opened his eyes again.

“Yeah?” he replied, just as softly as Cole.

“I’m just wondering… it’s not like we’ve talked about it but,” Cole hesitated, biting his lip, feeling his cheeks heat up, “What _are_ we?”

Dalton didn’t even have to think much about it. Actually, the answer just rolled off his tongue as he shrugged his shoulders, like it was the most obvious thing ever, “ _Together_ ,” he said.

Cole smiled wider, bringing his hands up to play with Dalton’s hair as he kissed him again and again and again.

Things were getting heavier with every kiss; their hands were roaming each other’s bodies, exploring their skin, decorating every single detail. Cole’s lips were wandering down Dalton’s neck, marking the skin there, and he descended down his torso, both knees by Dalton’s side as he sat back on his legs and started pulling his shirt up.

He saw the muscles of Dalton’s stomach contract as he exposed his skin and the apprehensive look on his face when Dalton rose up, supporting himself on his elbows to look at Cole.

“Cole,” he said in a cautious tone, his voice raspy and slightly breathless.

The other boy was staring at Dalton’s torso, the way his chest rose and fell with every shaky breath he took, the way his contracted muscles stood out on his abdomen and how tantalizing the deep v of his hips was, disappearing like that into his jeans.

Cole’s lips connected with his skin there, and Dalton threw his head back against the cushions, moaning at the feeling of Cole’s lips _so close_ to-

“Let’s go upstairs,” Dalton blurted out suddenly, his hands falling on Cole’s shoulders. Cole looked up at him without disconnecting his lips from Dalton’s skin and it was so sensual Dalton felt all his blood rushing down and his hips shot up, grazing Cole’s.

“Yeah,” Cole breathed, getting up, “Let’s go upstairs.”

As they run up the stairs, their movements were hasty, hungry, and they couldn’t keep their hands to themselves. When they crossed the door, Cole was already kissing Dalton, walking him backwards towards his bed and falling on to it unceremoniously.

He climbed right on top of him, pulling his shirt back up so suddenly that Dalton’s reflex was to grab his hands, stopping him.

Cole looked up at him, frowning in confusion and when he saw the insecure look on Dalton’s face, his heart tightened inside his chest.

He knew Dalton was insecure about his body, about himself, and it broke his heart whenever he deprecated himself the way he always did.

A thought suddenly came to his mind as he remembered that first night together and the conversation they’ve had about both being virgins; maybe the reason why Dalton still was, was because of how insecure about his body he was.

Dalton was _gorgeous_ and someday, Cole decided, he was going to take his time, he was going to slowly worship every little part of Dalton’s body the way he deserved it, and he was going to make him believe just how stunning he really was.

But not today – they’ve been through a lot today.

So Cole took his hands out of Dalton’s shirt and smiled at him before leaning down for a kiss. With a leg on each side of him, Cole let his body fall on top of Dalton’s and the other boy’s hands automatically reached for his hips, as he closed his eyes at the friction the movement created, mouth open in a silent moan.

“Someday,” Cole started, his hips moving slowly against Dalton’s as he whispered in his ear, hands on both sides of Dalton’s head, supporting himself, “I’m gonna kiss your whole body, I’m going to whisper you my favorite things about it and I’m going to do it so slowly I’ll make you lose your mind.”

Dalton thrust up, feeling Cole’s words inflaming his body.

“I’m going to map your whole body with my kisses – you like my kisses don’t you, Dal?” Cole continued, nibbling at his ear to prove his point, and Dalton nodded frantically, his eyes fluttering shut as Cole kept moving down against him. “I’ll mark you from head to toe so when you look at yourself in the mirror you’ll love what you see.”

Dalton’s eyes opened at that and he sighed, struck breathless for a second. He felt his heart swell, he felt the most overpowering wave of _love_ taking over him and he pulled Cole towards him, kissing his mouth firmly.

The rhythm between them was speeding up. Dalton’s fingers curled up, gripping Cole tighter, bringing him down against him. “You’re _so gorgeous_ , Dal,” Cole whispered against his lips as his hand started trailed down Dalton’s torso to stop right where all the heat was concentrating. He undid his belt slowly, unbuttoning his jeans, pulling them slightly down, but didn’t removed them.

Dalton saw stars when Cole pressed down on him and the friction was so good, so, _so good_ he had no idea how he hasn’t lost it yet, “ _Cole_ ,” he moaned, breathless.

“I’ll make you believe me,” Cole promised, working up the rhythm, nearing the edge and taking Dalton with him.

“Cole, I’m-“ Dalton mumbled, barely coherent, his eyes fluttering, “I’m _so close_.”

Cole hummed, changing the angle, “Almost,” he whispered, before crashing his lips roughly against Dalton’s with a last powerful thrust down that met Dalton’s and sent him flying, starts exploding behind his eyes and Dalton’s name falling out of his lips in the most frantic voice.

Dalton followed right behind, feeling his muscles tightening blissfully right before his whole mind went blank and his body jerked up, his head thrown back and a cry escaped his parted lips.

Cole let his body fall against Dalton’s, his head on his chest, feeling how wild his heart was beating. They were both coming down from the afterglow and it felt like their bodies were melting. They were so comfortable but so tired, it was like their bodies were numb.

They stayed like that for a while, Dalton’s hand coming up to grasp Cole’s as they both played with each other’s fingers in silence.

Neither knows exactly how long it passed, how long they’ve been there, lying side by side on Cole’s bed, the lazy sunlight shining through the windows and the only sound filling the room being their breathing.

After a while, Dalton spoke up, his voice husky from the lack of use, “Should we tell the boys about us?”

Cole looked at him, biting his lip, considering.

“Eventually, we have to tell them,” Cole said, grasping Dalton’s hand in his, looking in his eyes, “but it doesn’t have to be right now.”

Dalton nodded, “Okay,” he said.

He was right. They still had to figure this out for themselves before starting to tell people. It wasn’t like they didn’t trust the other boys either; but they needed to answer their own questions before answering everybody else’s.

It was going to be a struggle to keep it a secret from the entire world, but they had to do it, for now.

Later, when Dalton was leaving, Cole right behind him, and they passed by Cole’s mom, their hands unclasped automatically before she could notice. Cole walked him to the door and they tried as hard as they could to look and sound cool so that his mom wouldn’t suspect a thing.

Cole looked behind his shoulder on the hallway to make his sure mom wasn’t around before pecking Dalton’s quickly on the lips. It left a smile on the other boy’s lips as the door closed behind him and he started his walk home.

It wasn’t going to be easy, none of it, but he was willing to try and make it work, because _it was worth it_. He was willing to go wherever he could to make this work, not just for himself but _for them_.

And above all for Cole.

**Author's Note:**

> whereshiphappens.tumblr.com/ask ;)


End file.
